A New Life: Charlie Bronson
by Lola93091
Summary: Charlie returns home from prison to his girlfriend, Angeline. Will they be able to live peacefully? (Purely created for Hardy Fans and not based on his 'true' character).


**Hello! Okay so I decided to create a short piece (or longer depending upon how well it's received by you) featuring Tom Hardy's character, Bronson. Now, I understand this film was based on a real-life man but, I just want to use Hardy as my own character **** Also, I will try my best to make his dialogue sound true. **

…(Present Time)

"On tha couch?" Charlie asked with disbelief as he watched my five foot two form drag the large pillows off and set the blankets down. Taking the corners of the white sheet I stretched it across letting out a huff of frustration.

"You get out of prison and this is the gratitude I get for helping you?" I asked, focused in making his sleeping arrangement. I could feel his large body near and I didn't even have to look to see that pouty and bratty expression.

"Babe, ye know how much ah hate sleepin on tha couch…"

"Yeah well looks like you'll need to learn NOT to". He stood straight, dressed in light grey slacks and matching jacket. It was as if he could make himself bigger than he already is. But regardless of his intimidating stature I turned to retrieve a warm blanket from the closet in the hall.

"I uh…" he began thinking of his next set of words to throw, "I don' like it". Using his most stubborn tone I made my way back into the living room to drop the blanket right where he would be sleeping.

"Nah…no ah don' want to sleep 'ere"

Pinching my forehead I looked up into those familiar blue eyes I always loved. Refusing to look into them any longer I waved a hand over the newly made couch. "Charlie I took all these out for you so you're going to have to…deal with it". Sucking in his lips in anger he shrugged off his coat and began popping each button down his shirt.

"Let me get you something to sleep in" Before I could leave he said, "Don' worry love, Imma sleep jus' like this". I let out a gasp as I turned around to see his bare chest. It was a sight to take in since it has been so long. Oblivious to the way he was making me feel he slid the belt from its loops. The 'snap' sound of it pulled so quickly made my eyes wince. Wrapping the article into a coil he placed it on the chair nearby and turned to sit down where he will sleep. I shook away the lustful thoughts and noticed the hurt and loneliness in his eyes. He really has been through hell but I just didn't want to let him in so easily. I wanted him to prove that he could change much more than before.

"Why don't you shower first…you will feel better". His head turned slowly to me and said nothing before getting up. "Wit' you?"

I let out a short laugh and shook my head as my arms crossed over my chest. "Please…don't do this…"

"Ah aven't seen ye in so long 'n…", "Your clothes will be in the bathroom, I'm going to bed please don't come". I walked out leaving him behind avoiding confrontation.

….

I heard the water running in the shower and a wave of images entered my mind. I could imagine it all, his bare body underneath the shower head. Oh it was all just too much. Turning to the side I hugged the pillow harder forcing myself to go to sleep fast. After a few minutes I heard the door open and heard those familiar footsteps make their way down the stairs back into the living room. My lips turned slightly creating the smallest smile knowing how respectful he was. He never would have tried to force himself into bed. In a way it saddened me to know that he would be sleeping alone on his first day back but my other half continued to remind me of the constant trouble he caused himself. Facing the window, the soft lighting from the moon touched my face and before my eyes closed I whispered, "Goodnight Charlie".

….

Facing the ceiling he had one arm beneath his head while the other rested on his stomach. He truly wished it could have been her head resting there. Her small body pressed up against his in the comfort of his embrace. It would be a while until he could sleep peacefully so his eyes remained open and thoughts ran across like sheep. All anger present before disappeared. He felt happy to be back home but the love felt so far away.

….

_I kept running and running as fast as I could. They were not too far behind as I sped down the stairs to the subway. I was short on breath, trying my hardest to keep up the pace and find safety. _

"_You stupid bitch!"one man called out," We're coming for ya, you can't fucking hide!" The adrenaline kicked in and any pain in my feet didn't seem to matter. In fact, I couldn't seem to feel a thing. On the last step down I practically jumped and ran down the platform. Not a single person in sight and I felt that familiar cold sweat. I was beginning to feel helpless and all too suddenly the lights above began to flicker and turn off one by one. With darkness closing in on my feet I could still hear their fast steps and the shouting turned into devilish laughter. I was panting, arms swinging up and down like an Olympic runner but it was not fast enough. They were getting closer and the lights ahead of me were going out, beating me. _

"_Please! Please don't do this, please help me! Anyone! Please!" I shouted, yelling out in utter desperation. "We're gonna get you Angeline!" "HELP ME! PLEASE SOMEBODY!" I shouted louder feeling my lungs dry and ache from the running. I was going to break down sooner than later._

"_Angie…"_

_I heard my name next to my right ear and let out a gasp of fright. I had stopped to stand in place and pushed out my arms in defense. "Get back! Get the fuck away from me!" _

"_Angie…"_

"_No! Leave me alone!"_

"_ANGIE WAKE UP!" _

My eyelids flew open to find Charlie hovering above with his hands cradling my face. Moving up and down uncontrollably I began to breathe through my nose to help slow down my heart.

"Jus' a dream babe…don' worry". Those calming words and deep voice soothed me and reassured me that I was safe now. I sat up to wrap my arms around him as he rested his chin on top of my head. I needed him close I couldn't do this anymore. Feeling the warmth of his chest made me melt and I refused to let him go now. "Don't leave" I murmured. I knew he was happy inside to hear those words. Pulling the covers down he fixed himself to the middle so that he could pull me up against his body.

"Ah had lots o' nightmares back there too…but…some parts were true"

The vibrations tickled my face as he spoke and I played his words over and couldn't help but feel worried. Some parts of my dream are in fact true…at least the men who were chasing me. Nothing extreme happened but they were men whom I felt could be potentially dangerous down the road. Now, I could tell him but did I want to risk his freedom? Coming back home I want to see him change more and I couldn't help but see him taken away once again.

"Who are they Angie?"

My body tensed as I knew he would have figured it out. During the time we spent together we had developed a sense for each other. A sense to identify exactly what the other was thinking or feeling. I just wanted to let it go and sleep.

"Let's sleep…"

"No, ah'm up tell me". I could hear the protective and demanding tone in his voice. Propping myself up with my elbow I decided to look at him and trail my hand up to his face.

"I um…at work there are these guys whom I've known…just some rowdy men…" His eyebrows deepened and I immediately felt his anger begin to rise. "No, no they didn't do anything I swear…they made calls and whistles but believe me I gave them a piece of my mind". His lips moved as did his mustache and I couldn't help but smile softly at him. "You worry too much…you forgot how long I was able to survive without you here". His blue eyes caught mine and made me realize he didn't want to hear that. "Ange…ah know you're strong…but I don't wan' anyone to put a finger on ya".

To hear that caused me to squirm and feel my body temperature increase. Rubbing his cheek I moved upwards in complete adoration and caught his lips in a passionate kiss. Those delicious lips never tasted better and I didn't want to let go anytime soon. Growing hungrier he matched my movements, his mustache tickling my upper lip. My tongue met his and greedily took what he could give. I wanted to sleep alone, I wanted to give myself the space but I couldn't, I needed this I needed this security. That low grumble of a moan he released made me crazy. Running my hands down his chest I let my fingernails lightly scratch his skin just the way he always liked. Pulling away abruptly he panted out, "Babe, you sure?" Grabbing his face I pulled him in once again and tore away to stare at him with hooded eyes. "Charlie baby, yes I'm sorry I jus…" I was not able to finish my answer as he yanked me forward this time. With a strong hand he maneuvered me on top of him and I moaned with complete satisfaction of our new position. Left wearing his pants I reached down to the zipper.

"These…need to go"

His hands massaged my satin covered bottom then proceeded to trail upwards pulling the material up. I gasped at the sensation and hurried to unzip him.

"I missed ya…missed this so much" he nearly growled. His voice was thick with desire and neither one of us was interested in taking it slow tonight. Finally gaining entrance to his already erect shaft I wrapped my fingers around and massaged him slowly through his briefs. It felt purely wonderful and his eyes closed tight in pleasure. Giving him a 'hand' felt just as good for me. Hearing those deep guttural sounds and watching him trying to maintain his control was making me lose my own.

"Quit bein' a fuckin' tease" voiced laced with heavy lust. Leaning down close to his face I whispered, "Oh but you love it…ah!" By surprise he yanked my hips up into a sitting position which caused my aching center to be above his hardened organ. His hands began pulling at the satin negligee and found the thin black lace panties underneath. I did him the favor of taking off the night dress and found him staring at my bare breasts and then the only garment left. "These are nice but…" he began, moving his hands around my waist, "I like 'em on the floor mor". Gripping the panties tightly in one hand he pulled violently and they were sent to the floor. They were one of my nicest pair but I couldn't complain now. I wasn't going to choose a piece of material over THIS. Ripped in half and left alone beneath us I was now completely naked and on top.

"And these are nice…I can't tear them but I can easily do this…" Hooking my fingers into the band of his underwear I tugged them down his strong waist revealing his gorgeous hard-on. "Much better". It stood up deliciously, smooth skin stretched to its limit. Using both hands I gripped it and squeezed it gently. His eyes shut and an even deeper moan came from him. While pumping my hands on his prick he looked at me with eyes halfway open. "If you don' quit I'm gonna throw you down 'n fock ya til' the mornin". I gasped in pleasure and then continued touching him. "Til' the morning Charlie? What makes you think…" before I could even finish riling him up, he did exactly what he said. Holding my waist he pulled me off roughly and positioned me below him. My chest hit the bed hard and I felt his hands pull up my waist. I loved this position. It was HIS position, it was dominant and very satisfying. He wanted me to know that I was his and just how much I meant to him. Not wanting to disappoint I lifted my buttocks in the angle he demanded. My fingers were holding on the pillow for life as he lined himself up perfectly before plunging in deep between my thighs.

"Ohhh!hhhhhh…." The initial thrust took me some time to get used to. My mouth opened in shock at how long it has been. There wasn't much pain only a slight discomfort at how much he was filling me. Pulling out he nudged my legs further apart and thrust back in. I could feel the strength of his hips directly behind me; those large muscles that were keeping me in place so that I wouldn't escape until all the pent up sexual frustration was released. It felt perfect; Mind blowing and perfect. Each move rocked my body forward, my head moving against and off the small white pillow. The sound of the sheets being rustled and our slick bodies was nothing but pure pleasure.

"Uhhhhhhssssssss Charlie", moans and hisses escaped my mouth as his cock pushed in deeper and out smoothly with the aid of my own natural lube. A thin sheet of sweat covered our chests and legs as we carried on our 'reunion'. Large hands gripped my thighs tighter and it didn't even matter to me if bruises were going to appear the next morning. I've waited too long for this and finally I was getting it the way I truly wanted. The way we always did. Within minutes I was reaching the end. My vision blurred slightly as he drove my body to exhaustion. Unable to form any verbal pleas I rested on one side of my face. Keeping my waist from sagging he held me up strongly intent on destroying my ability to stretch the next day. With a last few thrusts he gave in, panting heavily. My muscles released him easily and as he slid out I couldn't help but whimper. Settling on his back he pulled my close to resume our much more previous position.

The lightweight material of the bed sheet covered the waist of our bodies. Allowing ourselves to cool down, we simply held onto each other.

"Ange…I love ya"

He broke the silence with those three sweet words. I looked up at him and noticed the sincerity present in his eyes. Those beautiful blue orbs gleamed with a gentle nature.

"I know Charlie, I know…"

"N if anyone hurts ya…" he paused as he held up his fist, choosing carefully his next set of words. "I will find 'em Angie". His threat was never something to be taken lightly however I gripped his large fist with my small one and pulled it down to kiss it slowly.

"I know" I softly responded. Resting my head on the man's chest, my eyelids closed and there was nothing else to be said as sleep took over.


End file.
